Caught: A Captain Swan Ficlet
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: She carefully led him inside and to her room. "We have to be really quiet," she whispered, softly closing her bedroom door. Hook smirked slightly, pulling her towards her bed, and replied, "Are you sure you can do that?" {One-shot, M to be safe}


Emma shifted her weight, unsure of what to say. It was the end of her and Killian's third date, and they both had arrived at her home late. She was sure the baby, both her parents, and the 'human ice maker' were asleep, and she had the question on the tip of her tongue. "D-do you want to come in?" She saw his eyes widen slightly, and immediately felt bad for bringing it up. "Oh god, sorry that was probably super inappropriate-"

Hook shut her up by grabbing her hand with his, a small smile on his face. "I'd love to."

She felt as though it was hard to breathe as she slowly opened the door to the apartment, checking quickly to see if any curious or concerned parents were waiting for her to return. Fortunately, all was quiet, and she carefully led him inside and to her room. "We have to be really quiet," she whispered, softly closing her bedroom door.

Hook smirked slightly, pulling her towards her bed. "Are you sure you can do that?"

Emma blushed almost immediately. She looked into his dark eyes and without saying a word, leaned in and kissed him.

He brought his hand to her back, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss before gently lying her down on the bed. He noticed her face was a little unsure, nervous, so he kissed her cheek and looked down at her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Emma was a little surprised at Hook's caring tone and even the suggestion of them _not _doing anything coming from his mouth, so she smiled softly and nodded. "I'm alright, Killian. I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he grinned before kissing her again and then moving to her neck. She bite her lip, enjoying his lips on her neck more than she thought she would. He moved his hands under her shirt and a moan escaped her lips and her started to pull it over her head.

And then they heard a crash.

She lifted her head, unsure what to make of the situation, and she quickly whispered, "Shh.. don't make a sound..."

Following her lead, Hook sat up, slightly frustrated at the sudden interruption. After about a minute of no more sounds, Emma smirked and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back down to her. They continued their fun, hands roaming and shirts discarded.

But right as Killian reached for the button on her jeans, the bedroom door swung open and a male voice yelled, "Emma, I- what the hell?!"

Her eyes widened.

_Dad?_

She was about to speak when Charming grabbed Hook by his shoulders and threw him against the wall, pinning him with his forearm on the pirate's neck. "Stay the _hell _away from my daughter!" he yelled.

Emma started yelling at him to let him go just as when Snow's face peered through the door. "What the hell is going o- OH MY GOD."

"Why are you doing this? Let him go! We weren't-" she bit her lip when Charming whipped his head around.

"I know _exactly _what you were doing! And I do not approve! Especially since he's a criminal." He had flipped Hook around and held his hands behind his back. "He's responsible for the disappearance of Sorcerer's apprentice and the disappearance of _the hat_, Emma! That's what I came in here to tell you about, and I walk in to see him about to... to.." he shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen if he hadn't interrupted. "And _you_," he said to Hook. "are going to the station. Right now."

Before Emma could say anything, a blonde head popped through the door. "Is everything- oh.." Her face flashed confusion and concern, immediately glancing at Swan for reassurance, and then Snow quickly pushed her out of the scene, muttering something about how she'll get details later.

Emma stood up quickly, shoving her father out of the way. "GET OFF HIM!" she shouted, and Charming stumbled back, surprised at her outburst. She took a deep breath, straightening the shirt she was wearing, and she realized it was Killian's. David noticed too, and she stuttered out. "Y-you came in and I grabbed the first-"

He held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it."

Blushing a deep red, she changed her conversation course. "I won't let you take him until there's full proof that he is guilty." Another deep breath. "I have a feeling Regina has something to do with this. I'm not sure why, but my gut tells me she did something. Something bad."

Charming sighed. "Emma, there's a video that-"

"Stop!" she interrupted. "I know you're my father, and I know Killian being in my room probably isn't you... favourite thing, but please. These dates have already been difficult enough without some case against my boyfriend. So please, can I look into this in the morning?"

Charming was taken aback, and Hook was impressed, and dare he say, slightly turned on by Emma standing up for herself. After a long paused, David was the first to speak. "He needs to go. Now."

Without missing a beat, she shot back, "He's sleeping on the couch. I'm not sending him out onto the streets in the middle of the night."

Before he could reply, Emma grabbed Killian's hand and pulled him to the living room. "Here. Lie down." She was about to leave him to sleep when he stopped her, holding her hand again.

He looked deep into her eyes, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Boyfriend?"

_Shit._


End file.
